ryugagotokufandomcom-20200213-history
Tokugawa Ieyasu 徳川家康
Kenzan! Aka Mysterious Old Man, Old Fox (Tanuki Jiji 狸爺). From ThePatrick'a gamefaq walkthrough : "One of the most important figures in Japanese history, Tokugawa Ieyasu is one of the "three great unifiers" of Japan. First, Oda Nobunaga is said to have unified it with his military might, then Toyotomi Hideyoshi is said to have brought it prosperity, and Tokugawa Ieyasu is said to have brought law to the land. : After the Battle at Sekigahara, the Japanese world was divided into han, or domains. Ieyasu's new government, called the bakufu, was based in Edo, which is now Tokyo. Domainal lords were required to attend court for alternating years in Edo Castle, and then to spend the other years ruling in their home domains. This system ensured loyalty, partly because there would be about half the other warlords and their troops there to defend Edo Castle in an uprising, and partly because the subdued warlords would have to spend most of their funds on the upkeep of their extra residences and the bothersome task of travelling about the lands with their huge entourages, rendering them simply without the resources for war. : In the game, Miyamoto Musashi 宮本武蔵 is tricked through a plot devised by Nankoubou Tenkai 南光坊天海, a monk who was chief advisor to Ieyasu, into unknowingly assassinating Ieyasu's heir, Yuuki Hideyasu 結城秀康. He is then unknowingly led through what seems like serendipitous circumstances by Marume Nagayoshi 丸目長恵 and Yagyuu Sekishuusai 柳生石舟斎 to the Gion pleasure districts to protect Haruka 遥, who turns out to be Hideyasu's daughter and Ieyasu's granddaughter. : During his travels, Musashi is told to keep Haruka safe. He is cautioned by the monk Houzouin In'ei 宝蔵院胤栄 at the Houzouin part of the Koufuku Temple complex not to worry, for all will be revealed once that "Old Fox" makes his move. The term used is "tanuki jiji," which means "old man tanuki." Tanuki are raccoon-like creatures in Japan who are said to disguise themselves as humble, bumbling types in order to deceive and fleece people. : The old man does show up and hires Musashi to take him about town. He then asks him to take him to Tsuruya, the ageya where Haruka works, and reveals that he's there to meet Haruka. He then buys her freedom from the brothel. : Majima Gorohachi 真島五六八 kidnaps Haruka, though, in order to force a fight between himself and Musashi. He sees Ageha at the brothel and mistakes her for the woman he's called his "younger sister," Ukiyo, whom he had asked Musashi to protect. He therefore mistakingly believes that Musashi had sold Ukiyo to a life of prostitution and means to take his revenge. Sasaki Kojirou 佐々木小次郎 also shows up, and would kill Haruka, but Ieyasu intervenes, sending Kojirou away with mere words. Stunned, Musashi demands the Old Fox reveal his true identity. He finally does the next day, coming to take Haruka from the pleasure districts back to Edo Castle. However, she refuses, saying she would like to stay with Musashi." Gallery Tokugawa Ieyasu-Chapter 10, 11 -001.jpg Tokugawa Ieyasu 徳川家康 - last Chapters - 002.jpg Category:Kenzan Category:Characters